Of Stars & Snow & Mistletoe
by talkswithherhands
Summary: Set during S2 Christmas episode, what if Myka had gotten caught under the mistletoe and Helena was the only one who knew how to fix it? First Timer here, please review!


**Title:**_ Of Stars & Snow & Mistletoe_

**Author: **Lj Bard

**Summary:** Set during S2 Christmas episode, what if it had been Helena attempting to take down the original mistletoe and Myka accidentally stepped under it? Fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! Tis the season for giving! FEED THE BARD!

**A/Note:** My first attempt at a WH13 fic, even though I have several in the process, I am testing the waters to post this and see how well I do all things considered I bought all 3 seasons and watched them within a week span and am going strictly off of my bias for the Myka/HG relationship. Hope you will enjoy and please remember to leave your commentary in a review!

**Dedication:** To my dear friend fanofthearts on twitter. Do not be alarmed I have another story for you in mind, but this one was easier to finish in a short amount of time, hope you enjoy!

**-x-**

"This is incredible," Myka beamed as they stepped into Artie's office in the Warehouse, the sparks from Muhammad Ali's gloves making the entire room seem almost magically ethereal. Joshua beamed from the second landing as Claudia danced around hanging decorations and shaking a mug full of the original Swiss Miss cocoa that caused a flavorful snow shower of marshmallow goodness.

"I'll say," Helena surprised Myka as she made her way into the room. "I haven't seen the Warehouse so festive since 1899, poor Woolly had a nasty round with the original sprig of mistletoe-"

"The _original_ mistletoe?" Myka asked, astonished, as far as she was aware, the origin of the mistletoe and its traditions were all based on several different cultures and at different periods of time… she would hardly believe that there was an original artifact of mistletoe…

"Oh yes," Helena chirped. "The person who gets caught under it is forced to remain standing within its boundaries until they share a kiss with the person that they most desire or else remain vigilantly attached to it… quite powerful mojo I believe is what Claudia would call it?"

"What's that?" Claudia asked as she tested her snow globe froster over a bottle of Coca-Cola for Pete.

"H.G. was just telling me about the original mistletoe artifact… you didn't, pray haps, hang that up anywhere, now did you?" Myka countered, scrolling through her mental catalogue of artifacts from the Isle of Noel, hoping none of the other artifact decorations were not as testy or dangerous, Artie was already certain to blow a gasket over the artifacts being misused as is.

"Hm? Mistle – wait, what? Oh, _crap_! Myka, look out!" Claudia called out, but it was too late. Myka swiveled on her heel immediately, overcome with desire to suddenly pull the nearest person to her and lay one on them so thick they both see stars. Myka swallowed a moan and forced her hands to her side, looking like a Soldier at attention.

Craning her neck up, she noticed immediately the cause of her overcome behavior. A sprig of mistletoe dangled from a worn red ribbon on a ceiling pipe rafter.

"Claudia," Myka breathed, trying to control the anger welling up within her at the teenager's careless actions. "Toss me a neutralizing can or sprayer, I think I can reach it-"

"Funny thing about that -" Claudia said, sheepishly, shuffling her sneakers on the floor. Myka looked to the redhead, wide-eyed and fearful.

"What is so _funny_ about trapping somebody under the mistletoe from _Hell_?" Myka snapped, swallowing another urge to reach over to Helena who was hovering dangerously close, trying to decipher a way of also disarming the mistletoe and its effects.

Myka's heart rate increased and she felt her face grow hot as desire pooled within her from her head to her toes and she let out a whimper trying to suppress the urge, knowing she would die of embarrassment if anybody else in the room knew that it was exactly this woman whom she desired to be under the mistletoe with. The noise which seemed to alert H.G. of what she was doing caused the inventor to step back sympathetically, obviously knowing how powerful the artifact could be and how it must be torturing Myka.

"What can I do?" Myka asked H.G. more than Claudia, already unsettled with the redhead.

"I'm afraid m'dear that even when Woolly got stuck… regardless, there is nothing – you must kiss the person you desire most… or be stuck there," Helena said, softly.

"Well this oughtta be good, hey, you know I think I still have that Kurt guy on my FaceBook!" Pete snickered.

"Pete! Not funny!" Myka hissed, turning an even brighter shade of red, but more from embarrassment this time.

"Well, Myka I guess this would be your turn for an excellent game of truth? Anybody you desire?" Claudia asked, repressing a wolfish grin. Myka glowered as she noticed the teen look past Myka to Helena who was still attempting to find a way for Myka to escape the Mistletoe.

"Claudia, I'd really love to hurt you right now," Myka growled, knowing that the redhead knew of Myka's affections for the inventor who, despite keeping her own distance, was still far too close to Myka as she could feel the heat radiating from the elder woman's body and longed to reach out and touch her, to the point where her own skin burned, her chest grew tight and she threw herself into a forced Indian seat hugging her torso to stop herself from committing an unthinkable act.

Helena and the others watched her carefully, Myka closed her eyes, rocking back and forth, breathing deeply, she could smell the raven haired woman, it was becoming unbearable, and she needed to be alone… before she went crazy.

"Claudia, if I am correct, there is another artifact in the Isle of Noel, Balthazar's frankincense, retrieve one of the sticks, be careful not to inhale it, it can be quite lethal if you do, but if we allow Myka to breathe in just a whiff, it should relieve the artifact's power, it is a symbol of death-"

"You're going to kill me?" Myka asked, fearful.

"Not at all, darling, it is only lethal to those who breathe in too much, a simple whiff will make you desire more, but the whole desire from the mistletoe will be enough to neutralize the artifact and not make you desire either any longer-"

"Balthazar's frankincense, got it!" Claudia researched on the computer; her, Pete and Joshua took off immediately for the Isle of Noel, but Helena remained right where she was, and Myka was sure that she was going to lose her mind, she scooted as far back as she could without fully escaping her need to be close to the mistletoe.

"Myka, it's alright, it is just the two of us, I am trying to remember – I know how Woolly had been so devastated at the idea of having to finally come out to his fancy in order to get out from under the damned plant-" Helena said, sincerely.

"H.G., please – just go, I can't seem to control myself -" Myka whimpered, hugging her knees tighter to her chest, feeling hopeless as H.G. struggled to comfort the Agent's worries.

"I'm not going anywhere, Myka, besides, I've dealt with repercussions of this artifact before and believe me there is nothing that you can do to deter me from being there for you-" Helena smiled warmly at the Agent and that was Myka's undoing. Myka reached out for Helena, no longer in control and crushed her lips to the elder woman's.

H.G. moaned in surprise at the contact but relaxed immediately and Myka felt tears spring to her eyes as she tried to fight the desire. She was _kissing_ H.G. Wells, for crying out loud, and despite wanting to hate herself, her heart thundered behind her ribcage, her entire body felt lighter, as though a weight had been lifted and she could not allow herself to stop kissing the woman because it just felt _good_.

What surprised her however was Helena's response to the kiss; the elder woman's hand came to cradle the nape of Myka's neck to pull her even closer and Myka groaned as she felt the tip of the inventor's tongue sweep her bottom lip tentatively. She gladly granted her access and swallowed a moan from Helena as the inventor pulled Myka inevitably closer to where H.G. was now practically straddling Myka's lap as their fronts pressed together, neither breaking the kiss, breathing in deeply through their noses as tongues tasted, touched and danced, fingers grasped desperately and tugged, pulled and clung to one another.

"We got it! We got the art- _whoa!_" Pete came to an abrupt halt in the doorway to Artie's office as he stumbled upon the women kissing, Claudia practically slammed into his back and Joshua into her, causing Pete to fall forward landing on his face before the women who finally pulled away at the frankincense beginning to fume next to them.

H.G. grabbed a purple glove from her back pocket and took the smoke stick and placed it in a neutralizer bag from her other pocket and effectively neutralized the artifact. She then looked up to Myka and for the first time since Myka had met the time traveler, Helena looked away, bashful.

"Well, erm – thank you, Pete," H.G. stood, offering Myka a hand up. Myka took it and found she was finally able to step out from under the mistletoe. A feat that did not go unnoticed by any of the room occupants, causing Helena and Myka to both go red. Claudia gave Myka a knowing grin before taking her purple gloved hands and grabbing the mistletoe, swearing to never take it out of Noel again and then she and Helena were alone in Artie's office again.

Pete "accidentally" hit the lights as he left, leaving both women in the dark office, surrounded by the flickering lights of the stars bouncing off of the gloves and floating around the room. Myka stared at Helena, unable to forget her desire, despite not having the effects of the mistletoe any longer. Helena looked up at Myka, immediately opening her mouth to apologize for her behavior but was effectively silenced by Myka's lips.

Helena's hands tangled back in Myka's curls and she moaned as Myka pressed up against her, kissing her deeply.

"Helena, I -" Myka began.

"Myka, please… if you wish to apologize, please do not… do not tarnish this moment, because right here, right now, every wish I have had since awakening in this world has come true. I do not want to wake up just yet, but if you wish I will leave-" Myka silenced her again with a kiss, silencing Helena's fears of this only being a fleeting dream.

"I just wanted to say Merry Christmas, Helena," Myka breathed, pressing her forehead to the inventor's.

"Happy Christmas, Myka," Helena finally spoke, with a beaming smile and leaned back in to claim her greatest gift.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yayyy, my very first HG/Myka fic complete... I am sad to say I kinda sorta maybe did rush through this, only because I was sick of procrastinating and being so careful, I wanted to just get it over with already... so no worries, my next story will be very much longer and just as equally happy! Please be kind and FEED THE BARD your review :) Tis the Season! Happy Holidays, everybody!


End file.
